


tendou = best boy ✌˚◡˚✌

by scaryspiice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Funny, Headcanon, goofy babies, i dunno how to tag tbh v sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryspiice/pseuds/scaryspiice
Summary: this is probably self indulgent bc i cannot stop thinking of this precious boy and i just needed to write down these things in my head ok. just some lil headcanons of what your relationship would be like with tendou bb.this is my first time posting pls don't be mean to me ox.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	tendou = best boy ✌˚◡˚✌

  * ***finger guns** * are a constant thing in your relationship and it is not to be taken **_LIGHTLY!_**

  * studying in the library, no matter _what_ you have in your hand if he’s pointing a finger gun at you.. everything's dropping to the floor and your raising your hands = D E F E A T E D

  * _sorry for the noise everyone, my boyfriend has a finger gun and i don’t wanna die yet_

  * (you’ve lost _too_ _many_ coffees due to this one and the lanky bastard knows it too, you’re in **TOO DEEP** )

  * but.. he’s not the only one to play dirty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  * waiting on the sidelines whilst he’s practising, your finger gun is locked and loaded; an unfortunate glance over and he’s stilling, eyes narrowing but the smirk growing, arms shoot up.. earning a spiked ball right into the face

  * ushijima told you to wait outside after that which you did bc they all know you’d do it again

  * you play fight on every walk home

  * imitating fights you’ve watched in anime until you’re laughing so hard you **CANNOT** breathe

  * then laughing even **harder** at _his_ laugh until there’s no noise and you’re both just ✨w h e e z i n g✨

  * you declare yourself the winner every time..

  * even if he does have you in a headlock walking down the street, people look funny but tend to turn the other way once they hear you giggling

  * “ok tendou.. you can let go now.. your armpit _stink_ _s_ ”

  * he stays at yours more than his own dorm now.. not that you mind

  * the nights aren’t the same without him

  * not that you’d tell him that bc firstly, **gross** and secondly, he would **not** let that go

  * downing energy drinks and _‘accidentally’_ staying up until 3am was the norm

  * even on school nights.. which you both heavily regret come 12pm the next day (but do you **ever** learn?? _no, no you don’t_ )

  * both falling asleep at lunch, head on his shoulder, his head upon yours, the snoring is obnoxious and his drool is **_dangerously_ **close to your face

  * ushijima is the one to wake you both, looking down at the two of you with the **‘disappointed dad’** face

  * **“**...it was satori’s fault. **”**

  * he doesn’t even budge.. he totally does _not_ believe you!! _favouritism_ at it’s **FINEST**.

  * **“** _nuhhh-uhhh_ babycakes~ you were the one who wanted to stay up and learn the _n-naruto-kun_ 👉👈 hand seals just because ** _i_** can do it better.. can you believe that, toshi?! **”**

  * sexy, self righteous dick.. fuck you love him so much, what a nerd

  * you’re both classed as “ _weird_ ” by your classmates, not that either of you care

  * you have each other ( & his volleyball team ) you don’t need much else

  * fingers crossed you don’t break up or that’ll be pretty awkward.. and ~~lonely~~

  * but no one sees the ~~soft~~ side, they see the jokes, the play fighting, they don’t see the _secret_ make out sessions in the dark corners of the school

  * not that you **WANTED** people to watch, but only _you_ see tendou like this and it is absolutely _mouthwatering_ 🤤

  * he uses his height as an advantage, caging you in against the wall so no one could see you with the **HEAVY** blush on your face when his lips assault the skin on your neck

  * you **l i v e** for those moments

  * you love this devil haired man _more_ than you can comprehend

  * you’ve already told him you were gonna marry each other, no matter how far in the future that’ll be.. it’s _going to happen_

  * tendou’s immediate reaction was to ensure that ushijima agreed to be his best man

  * which he accepted with a firm nod. that’s the kind of best friend you need in your life and you’re thankful he’s tendou’s

  * **p.s** you’re both fucking _sick_ at learning tiktok dances but you’ve both agreed to never tell another living soul




**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed pls lemmie know ◕3◕ if you didn't.. pls don't let me know lmao. 
> 
> thank u for reading, much love x


End file.
